The Tragedy That Effected Us All
by Hawaiimaui
Summary: Mako and Korra fin dout that they are going to have a child! All along the pregnancy is going fine, but will something happen during the labor and delivery or will everything turn out all right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry for the lateness of making new stories I have had quite a busy life just like everyone else. I just had this in my head for a long time a decided to finally write it. There are probably going to be spelling errers so sorry ahead a time. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA! If I did Makorra would still be together**

Korra was waking up in the morning and felt a great rush of naeusia. Rushing to the bathroom throwing up Mako heard her and rushed up to see what was happening. "Korra whats wrong are you sick?"

"I don't know I just woke up and felt really sick."

"You should take it easy today and stay in bed."

"Yeah, your probably right, just a little bug maybe."

A few days went on and she didn't feel any better actually she started to feel a little bit worse. "Korra you need to go see a doctor so you know whats wrong and make sure your alright."

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day Korra went to go see the doctor and had a physical as well. They went throught the usual for a physical, weighed <em>a little bit more weight than usual, thats weird<em> Korra thought. She had her pulse taken, and a blood test. She got her shots and then he doctor atarted to ask her some questions. "So Korra you've said you haven't been felling well lately. Tell me what you have been felling."

"Well I have been throwing up lately more in the mornings and feeling a litle bit weak."

"Okay I see, and I am not saying what your probably going to think, but have you been sexually active lately?" Korra thought about it and then realized that she hasn't had her period this month and that wasn't usual.

"Yeah."

"Well then we should run some tests and we will call you to tel you the results of the tests." Korra was worried what the resluts would be and the hours felt like days to her. Finally the phone rang and the nurse was calling. "Hello Korra I called to tell you that the results of the tests were positive so that means your pregnant." "When she heard this her heart skipped a beat." She was pregnant, her and Mako were going to have a baby. Then she thought about it what if Mako doesn't want a child, or if he thinks their not ready. So many things were going on in her head she didn't even hear Mako come in the door."Hey swettie, how was your doctor's appointment?"

"Uh, it went well." There was a silent pause. "So what did the doctor say are you okay?"

"Um, he ran some tests and he told me that..."

"That what Korra?"

"Hetoldmethatiwaspregnant."

"Wait did you just say that your pregnant?"

"Yeah," Korra says quietly, "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"Well I didn't know weather or not you would want to have a baby or be ready."

"Korra that night I knew that there would be a chance of us having a child I'm not mad. I can't believe we are ging to have a son or daughter."

**So thats the end of the 1st the 2nd chapter should be on soon. I will try to update soon depending on school and my mom**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

** I DON"T OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

It was 5 months into the pregnancy and Korra was now showing so everyone knew now about her pregnancy. Some people were angered about it but some were excited for the avatar. They were getting ready for their new child . They were so excited. They had the crib picked out the room was painted and all sorted out. Korra really didn't want everyone else to make a big deal out of it but Asami threw together a baby show. There were baby decorations, lots of food and she got her a dress to wear. Yippie Korra thought to herself fat and wearing a dress.

"Korra I know what you're thinking and your not fat you're just pregnant. It's not a big deal, anyway since when did you care about what you looked like?"

"I don't I just don't like seeing my stomach stick out like a huge balloon."

So Her mom was at the baby shower along with Pema and the girls and Asami. Not a big crowd right? Right, but Asami had a lot of things planned like games and she had tons of food, and brought quite a few gifts. They played the game when your not allowed to say the word baby, then they played a game of who knew Korra best. (Her mom not included because that wouldn't be a fair game.) Then they got to eat. Korra looked like she hadn't eaten in days because she ate like Naga. They all were laughing at her, then she said, "Hey I'm eating for two people here."

"Not really Korra the baby is only like 5 pounds," Jinora said. At that everyone cracked up even Korra.

Next were the gifts. Asami got her baby clothes and toys for her future nephew. Pema and the girls got the baby burping towels and baby bottles. Last was her mom, Korra opened the gift and saw that it was a baby blanket. But it wasn't any ordinary blanket it was hers when she was a little girl.

"Oh, mom I can't believe you still kept it. Thank you so much!"

"I knew someday I would have a grandchild and thought that they would want something of their mothers when she was a baby."

"This means so much to me thanks. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

****Everyone said their goodbyes and Korra said her thank yous and left. As everyone left Korra thought to herself I have such wonderful friends and family and so will you my little bundle of joy while rubbing her stomach. ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres Chapter 3 you guys! DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

It was 8 months alomst 9 till Korra's due date. Her and Mako were very anxious but also very excited for their soon to be new born. Although Korra was excited she was always cranky not only because of her hormones but also because of her contractions she was having. Not only in the morning but in the night too. No matter how mant times she would move to get onto a different position she just couldn't gert comftorable. The constant kicking really didn't help either. She tried to not make so much movement so she wouldn't disturb Mako but she was really uncomftorable.

Mako could feel her every move and he felt bad for her. She needed her sleep. "Hey Korra can't sleep?" He sais politely.

"Mako? Oh I'm sorry I tried not to wake you up I know you need your sleep for work."

"No it's okay, you need your sleep too. Can't sleep cause of the movement huh?"

"Yeah it's bothering the heck out of me," Korra groaned.

"Here turn around." As she did he started to rub her belly, "Hey buddy you need to settle down so your mommy and daddy can sleep." Surprising that actually calmed the baby down. He felt one more kick and then he started to stop.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Mako said as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>About a week later when Mako and Korra were in bed Korra's water broke.<p>

"M-Mako wake up!"

"What is it?" Then he jolted up, "Is it time?"

"Yeah my water just broke." She was really nervous and anxious.

As they got to the hospital she started to has serious contractions. "Ahhh!" She tried so hard to keep that in but it really was starting to feel like the pain was going to kill her.

"Do you need anything are you okay, do I need o get the doctor?" Mako asked hasitly.

"Mako it's fine just contractions," she replied as she winced in pain again. Mako hated to see Korra in pain espically when he really couldn't do anything about it.

_Oh I really want to get this thing out of here, it hurts so much_ Korra thought. Mako could see what she was thinking and thought that he should het the doctor.

"Mako where are you going?"

"I am going to get the doctor."

"Okay thats a good idea," in a pained voice. _Gosh contractions were terrible._

A few moments later her doctor came in to check on her.

"Hello Korra, so Mako told me you were having lots of contractions."

"Yeah not the most pleasant thing in the world to deal with."

"I know what you mean I had to deal with them a few years ago. Lets see how much you have dilated." They saw their baby on the screen and Korra coulnd't wait to see her child.

"Your actually 4 inches dilated so your ready to give birth to your child! Let me get some of the nurses really quickly and then we'll begin." She left the room and Mako couldn't believe the time has finally come.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Mako asked her.

"Pain and excitment," she said as she smiled.

"I love you Korra," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she replied kissing him back.

She felt another hard contracion and grimminced really hard screaming in pain "AHHHHH!"

Right then the nurses came in and they were all ready to deliver a baby.

Her doctor came in all ready, "Okay Korra are you ready to deliver your baby?"

"Yeah," she said in pain, getting in position.

"Okay then take a deep breath and take a good push." Korra did so over and over. "Come on Korra you've got this." Korra kept pushing as hard as she could but the baby wasn't comming out. It had been well over and hour and all that was seen was the crown of the head, barely. Korra was in so much pain and she was trying so hard. She was so exhausted to. It would seem like not that much work but it was so energy taking.

"Korra how are you feeling?" Her husband asked as he tried his best to comfort her.

"I am so tired."

"I know, it will be over soon."

"Okay do you want to start again or wait a little longer," her doctor asked.

"I'm ready to start again," Korra replied. About another hour passed of hard pushing and finally the head was out. Korra was relieved that she was 1/2 way through, but from that point things ent downhill. She started to bleed tremendously. "What's happening?" Korra said frantically.

"She's having a hemorrhage, we need to bet the baby out fast!" The doctor said. They were trying to get the process to go fast but Korra was in so much pain.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. She couldn't process all that was happening at that moment her body felt like it was being pulled apart because of the pain, but what she knew was once her baby was finally delivered there was no cry there was no motion just stillness. _No, _ahe thought _no please spirits please don't let it be what I think._

"What's wrong?" Mako asked "Why isn't she moving, she's not." He just saw his new baby daughter and she wasn't moving.

"We don't know we have to get her on oxygen fast." As they rushed to make sure their baby was okay. Korra started tearing up she couldn't lose theor first child it would be all her fault.

"Korra it will be all right the doctors know what their doing," Mako tried to say comfortingly. Korra could hear the doubt in his vioce. What felt like hours was only a few minutes. Korra was in total shock during the time all she heard was, "Were sorry but she's gone." _Gone _was what was going through Korra's mind. She didn't know what to feel sad, angry, depressed? There was a mix of emotions going through her but she just didn't know which one. She felt numb, empty defenitely.

"Korra?" She was snapped out of her trance by her husband's voice, next with a hug. She didn't know what to say to him she felt so bad for what happenend she didn't know what he thought of her right now.

"I"m so sorry Mako it was my fault." She bagen to say. Mako stopped her.

"No. no Korra don't you dare start blaming yourself for this it wasn't your fault there was nothing you could of done."

"But-"

"No, no but it's not your fault. I would never think that this was yoyur fault. Never." Hearing this made Korra break down in tears crying into Mako's arms. Both of them mourning for their lose of their first born child. They were so excited for their baby to come home, but now when they return home it will be filled with depression and sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since the death of their child. Korra was released from the hospital that day. She wasn't talking much, whenever Mako tried to talk to her she would give him short answers and then end the conversation. She was so depressed. Mako thought if she was like this at the hopsital then being at hom eisn't going to be any better. He was right when they got home Korra just stared. She went to the new room the made for their baby, then walked away to their room. She wouldn't talk, Mako made dinner for her but she wouldn't eat it. He begged her to eat because he was worried about her, but she still didn't eat it. He hated it when she was like this, when she shuts everyone out and won't let anyone help her. He knew she needed her space, but this went on for a few days. He was so worried and tried so hard to get her to eat and talk to him. "Korra please talk to me, I know your hurting, but your not going through this alone." She looked up to him and replied by saying, "Mako I'm fine don't worry please."

"I know your not okay you need to let me in. I love you more than anything. I want to help you." She wouldn't respond she just looked down. She wanted to cry but she dare not to. She doesn't like it when he has to see her like this. During the night Korra was having a nighmare. It was about losing her child. She was right in front of her. She was in reach full of life in her. You could see it in her eyes. But then there was no life in her she was completely still her eyes were closed shut. She was lifeless just like in the delivery room. She was sweating and panting in bed and then woke up with a terrified scream. Immediately Mako woke and turned onthe light to see her scared, her face completely covered with sweat; and crying.

"Sh, sh Korra it's okay it was just a dream."

"N-no it was real it happened, I could see her but there was no life in her," she choked.

"I'm right here for you, don't worry."

"I'm sorry for this I-I sometimes feel like what I think about or feel is putting a burden on you so I don't say anything."

"Your not a burden to me. you never will be. There will be troubles like right now but your not a burden to me. I want to be here for you, thats what I am her for actually. I will go through every tough thing with you."

"Thanks Mako. I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

><p>They got through everything together and in their future they had 2 beautiful children a bot named Kaden a firebender and a girl nemed Saria a waterbender. They had a cute family together. Everything was right in their world for now and whatever they would face they would face together. Everything they do they do together and they never have to face things alone.<p>

**So theres that! If you guys want me to make a story about their family I can totally do that. Please review. Hope you enjoyed this story I wrote! XD**


End file.
